heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Slapped or Punched in the Face/Gallery
Images Taco_punches_Shero.jpg|Taco punches his father, Shero, in the face. ScoobyNatural slap.png|Sam Winchester getting slapped by his brother Dean after getting sucked into their new TV. years_on.gif|Woody uses Buzz's own arm which had become detached moments prior, opens Buzz's helmet and slaps him with it to snap him out of his hysteria. ren-smacks-stimpy.gif|Ren Hoek slaps on Stimpy's face IMG_0518.JPG|Sheldon gets smacked in the head by his father Bob on the tail because he was being rude to Nemo's fins File:GokuStrikesGohan.png|Gohan gets punched in the face by Goku for trying to leave to lookout to fight Cell. tumblr_mzpl2i0AA01sl5leko1_r1_400.gif|Beerus getting slapped in the face by Bulma. IMG_0519.PNG|Megan Parker slaps Josh Nichols for ignoring her in favor of his new GameSphere IMG_0520.GIF|Leonardo gets slapped by Michelangelo IMG_0521.GIF|Bella Swan punched Jacob Black in the face because he kissed her which she didn't like IMG_0527.GIF|Rick Grimes get punched in the head by Michonne because he went crazy again Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8003.jpg|Milo Thatch getting punched by Rourke vlcsnap-2017-11-22-10h07m32s63.png|...Later he gets punched again during the final confrontation. IMG_5615.GIF|Harry Osborn slaps on Peter Parker's face. IMG_0715.GIF|Daryl enraged punched Negan in the face when he killed his friend Abraham Ford File:Goten_getting_slapped.jpg|Goten getting slapped by Videl for trying to get an apple for himself. File:Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8011.jpg|Anastasia slapping Dimitri in the face after finding out that he lied to her from the beginning. yolei_slapping_kari.jpg|Kari getting slapped by Yolei. Donnie slapped by Raph.jpg|Donatello is slapped by Raphael to awake him from seduce of April under vampirism. Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-8118.jpg|Balthazar Bratt (disguised as Lucy Wilde) nudging Gru. chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-8771.jpg|Ginger slapping Rocky for abandoning the chickens. bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8922.jpg|Barry and Vanessa slapping each other. turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-8168.jpg|Turbo headbutting Chet for mocking his dream of being a racer. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9481.jpg|Simba getting slapped by his uncle Scar during the battle for the Pridelands. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-5547.jpg|Fix it Felix Jr. slapped by Sergeant Calhoun for his clumsiness. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9385.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph gets punched by Sergeant Calhoun, for letting Cy-Bugs to invade the Sugar Rush. Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7380.jpg|Merlin slapped by Madam Mim. Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-7479.jpg|E.B slapping Fred O'Hare in the face. Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-3919.jpg|Bala slapping Z as accidentally kidnaps her. Vlcsnap-2018-04-20-12h41m26s155.png|Jessica Rabbit slaps Eddie Valiant Shizuka slapping and hating Nobita.png|Shizuka slapping and hating Nobita for being perverted Doña Florinda Slaps Don Ramon.jpg|Doña Florinda Slaps Don Ramon titanic-movie-screencaps.com-12887.jpg|Rose DeWitt Bukkater slapped by Cal Hockley for choosing Jack Dawson over him. Shawn Michaels slaps Randy Orton.png|Shawn Michaels slaps on Randy Orton's face. Randy Orton slaps Undertaker.gif|Randy Orton slaps on The Undertaker's face. Shawn Michaels slaps Undertaker.gif|The Undertaker gets slapped by Shawn Michaels before he defeats him stone-cold.gif|Stone Cold Steve Austin gets slapped by Stephanie McMahon. 03a28d80b8928ed7f40d12c6b561927a.gif|Batista gets slapped by Stephanie McMahon Donald Trump slaps Vince McMahon.png|Mr. McMahon gets slapped by Donald Trump in front of Stone Cold Steve Austin and everyone. IMG_1358.PNG|Madison Clark slaps Nick Clark after she found him snooping in a house for drugs IMG_1373.PNG|Broken Jaw gets slapped by Torvosaurus when he in his territory Kitty slaps Devin.png|Devin gets slapped by Kitty after he reveals to her and Emma that he is in love with Carrie. sausage-party-disneyscreencaps.com-4453.jpg|Carl slapping Barry to get him to calm down. cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-6991.jpg|Earl slapping Flint Lockwood as his way of reconsolidating with him. 44M8.gif|Indiana Jones gets punched by Marion Ravenwood, when he visits her tavern. indiana-jones-last-crusade-movie-screencaps.com-7806.jpg|Indiana Jones gets slapped by his father, for using blasphemy in vain. vlcsnap-2018-07-31-15h36m28s63.png|Xiro getting punched by Dagnino Marianne slaps Olive.gif|Olive Penderghast gets slapped by Marianne Bryant after getting blamed for contracting Micah with chlamydia. Tumblr_static_tumblr_static_dwxcn8ejk7wwowws8skkw8w4k_640.gif|Beast Boy getting slapped by Raven Big Show slapped by The Undertaker.png|Big Show getting slapped by The Undertaker Finn Bálor slaps Braun Strowman.png|Braun Strowman getting slapped by Finn Bálor Roman Reigns slapped by Stephanie McMahon.png|Roman Reigns getting slapped by Stephanie McMahon Paul Heyman slapped by The Undertaker.png|Paul Heyman getting slapped by The Undertaker John Cena slapped by Rowdy Roddy Piper.png|John Cena getting slapped by Roddy Piper. Daniel Bryan slaps Roddy Piper.png|Daniel Bryan slaps on Roddy Piper's face. Stone Cold Steve Austin slapped by Roddy Piper.png|Stone Cold Steve Austin slapped by Roddy Piper. Back_Future_II_Screenshot_2786.jpg|Marty McFly gets punched in the face by Biff Tannen, while fighting over the Sports Almanac. bttf31990-2609.jpg|Emmett Brown gets slapped by Clara Clayton. Sinbad gets punched by Marina.jpg|Sinbad getting punched by Marina Michelle McCool slaps Beth Phoenix.png|Michelle McCool slaps Beth Phoenix for provoking her friend Mickie James. Michelle McCool slapped by Eve Torres.png|Michelle McCool getting slapped by Eve Torres. Chuckk Palumbo slapped by Michelle McCool.jpg|Chuck Palumbo getting slapped by Michelle McCool. Michelle McCool slapped by Cherry.png|Michelle McCool getting slapped by Cherry. Spring 2019.PNG|Pepé Le Pew gets slapped in the face by Claudette Dupri. Poe_Dameron_slapped.jpg|Poe Dameron slapped by Leia Organa for his reckless acts, leading their bombers to be wiped out. Triple H gets slapped by Becky Lynch.gif|Triple H getting slapped in the face by Becky Lynch. Sulfus slapped by Raf.png|Raf slaps Sulfus Raf slapped by Sulfus.png|Then Raf getting slapped by Sulfus vlcsnap-2019-03-05-19h14m44s943.png|Justforkix gets punched by Abba Dan furious.PNG|Alice gets punched by Dan. Dusty Rhodes slapped by Randy Orton.png|Dusty Rhodes slapped by Randy Orton for refusing to introduce his son Cody over him. Mr. McMahon punched by Roman Reigns.png|Mr. McMahon getting punched by Roman Reigns. davis_slapping_ken.jpg|Ken getting slapped by Davis. Alicia Fox slapped by Melina.png|Alicia Fox slapped by Melina. moana-disneyscreencaps.com-6971.jpg|Moana accidentally punching Maui. Pingu being slapped in the face by his mom.png|Pingu being slapped in the face by his mom Videos Supernatural 13x16 Sam and Dean find The Mystery Machine Let It Shine(Clips) Roxie Slaps Cyrus-1533712488 File:DBZ Goku Punches Gohan Remastered Category:Galleries